


Voyeur

by hummingrightalong



Category: Death Note
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Spanking, old thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Near's a pervert and Matt and Mello don't really mind. Post Kira.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and make no money from writing this. Death Note and all of it's characters are owned by Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.  
1  
VOYEUR

"Any weapons you wish to claim now, before we search for ourselves?" Mello had been making his way to the elevator, walking right by this pathetic attempt at security. The man had grabbed his arm, not pulling or twisting, just keeping him from taking another step. The blond smirked, though it was all for his redheaded companion, who cast an amused glance at the dark haired man. He was dressed in a dark blue business suit, white shirt, darker blue tie. His shoes were polished, hair parted on the side, and when the hacker looked at the hand squeezing his friend's arm he was fairly sure that the guy went for manicures. 

"Trust me, mate, you do not want to do that." Matt's own gun was carefully concealed under his fuzzy vest, a place that Mello complained would be hard to reach in an emergency, but the redhead preferred the spot to where the older boy kept his own. He wasn't fond of the idea of something that powerful that close to his favorite fleshy parts. 

"I'm sorry, but Near has given strict orders to not trust either of you." Mello turned slowly, hands in the air, batting innocent eyelashes at the agent. Ah, so he'd deduced the same that Matt had, nice. It was scary how often Mello's looks got them both out of trouble, how a flirting glance might keep him safely armed. The agent actually released his grip, his head cast down. The blush was clearly visible creeping from his neck to cheeks, his ears turning the darkest shade of red. The clean-cut look might work to establish an opinion of professionalism and trust, but it did nothing to conceal any sort of emotion. 

"We're just here to visit a friend." Mello turned his attention more fully on the older man, his eyes now filling with mock insult. "I can't believe he doesn't trust us. After all we did for him." The redhead saw his friend's hand going towards his scar, stopping at the last second to fall back to his waist. When both arms hung loosely at his sides, the agent jumped, reaching out to draw his gun, aiming it at the blonde's chest. 

"Take the jacket off, slowly." Matt laughed, expecting Mello to draw his own gun, or at least try to disarm the guy. He did nothing other than tilt his head slightly to one side, studying the way that the man's arms shook as he held the weapon with both hands. His finger hovered over the trigger, waiting for either of them to make one wrong move.

"You aren't packing enough heat to take us both on, mate." The agent warred between listening to his training, and his instincts. He already had the weapon pointed at the one that was supposed to be more dangerous, the other was just a sidekick, would only make a move if ordered. The little blond was the one to worry about, though one could never tell from looking at him. Sure he was dressed like a criminal might, leather and combat boots, massive visible scarring. Beyond that even it seemed as if his very aura projected barely contained violence. Though when the two met eyes, the smile looked truly innocent, not a threat in the least. He reminded Near's employee of a series of paintings he'd once seen, the war between the angels, just a few standing between heaven and earth. He wasn't sure of which side the young man reminded him of. 

"Gevanni, quit screwing around and let them up." Near's monotone came through the speakers above the elevator, making all three men jump. "Mello, Matt, I will allow you to keep your weapons with the understanding that if one is aimed at any of my employees, I will blow your heads off myself." 

Matt saluted the blinking red light, then winked as he pressed the button to open the elevator. He turned to see if Mello was following, but he was too busy giving Gevanni a self-satisfied smirk to notice that his boyfriend had left his side. 

"I don't like this, Near." Gevanni slowly lowered his weapon, though kept both hands secured around it. 

"Tough shit." The disembodied voice spoke again, this time sounding just a little annoyed. It didn't really take much to piss Near off, though he was a hell of a lot more subtle about it than his competitor. "If Gevanni wishes to keep a job, he will do as I say." 

"You heard him...after you." Mello gestured towards the elevator, where Matt was impatiently tapping a booted foot, having had to press the button that opened the doors a couple of times now. "We'll be right there baby. Calm down." 

"I insist that you go ahead." Mello quirked an eyebrow, placing a hand on his hip. He stared at the gun in Gevanni's hand, his own moving closer to the duster jacket wrapped around his thin frame. It was too warm to be wearing it but it kept his weapon tucked in the waistband of the leather pants concealed enough so that women and children didn't scream when he walked by, men didn't stride up to him and threaten to call law enforcement if he didn't prove that he had a good reason to be carrying it. He sure as hell didn't look like a cop, one guy had said. New York was full of heroes, or idiots, the blond had yet to decide. 

"Gevanni might stand there all day if he does not follow Mello's wishes. He can be quite stubborn." Gevanni opened his mouth to argue, but Mello just hooked an arm around his, walking side by side into the elevator. 

**********************************************

Mello was the last to get off the elevator, laughing when Gevanni turned to walk backwards, tripping over an abandoned transformer as he watched the blond stride into the center of the room. Mello shrugged off his jacket, tossing it into Matt's arms. The redhead shrugged, finding an empty chair and carefully laying it over the back. 

"I meant for this to be a casual meeting. Mello is over dressed." Near had only glance up briefly when the three entered, going right back to assembling a tiny motor for one of his rubber ducks. Despite his apparent boredom, at least one other person in the room had noticed how the albino seemed a little less at ease than was normal. If he chosen to keep the insult to himself, it might have seemed that he was only nervous to have two armed men in his headquarters that were not fond of him in the least, however the statement had damned him. 

Mello had deviated from the norm today. He was still wearing leather pants, though they were decorated with two long straps attached to his belt, crisscrossing behind him and hanging to his knees. Bondage pants, Matt smiled at the thought. He'd picked them out himself, along with the black mesh top which had a large red cross woven into the back. It left all the important stuff exposed, like two cute little pink nipples that had hardened the second they stepped into the air-conditioned room. Either the blond hadn't noticed, or he didn't care. However the hacker was having a bit of a problem concentrating on the task at hand, wanting to pull Mello into his arms and take one of the tiny buds between his fingers or teeth, knowing the kind of noises that Mello would make when he did.

"You know you want it." The blond taunted, taking a few more steps closer to the albino. Not too many years ago, back in their Wammy days, Mello and Near had had to have their schedules organized to arrange for the least amount of contact between the two, especially on days when the lists of ranks were posted. Right now, Mello was kneeling close to him, picking up a toy with thumb and forefinger, holding it out as if it might give him a disease. 

Near looked uncomfortable again, and as Matt watched the display he couldn't tell if it was fear, or annoyance, or if he had noticed as the hacker did that Mello's gesture looked eerily like a habit that their mentor had had. He held most things this way, actually, though you wouldn't think much of it unless you were close to him. There were many more interesting things to look at than how he held Near's toy, or his cell phone. Thinking back through their years together, Matt could only count a handful of objects that Mello did not treat this way, one of which was chocolate, the other Matt's cock. 

That had been an unfortunate thought for the redhead, who backed away to take up a seat. He crossed his legs, patting down his pockets for cigarettes, just to have something to do with his hands, just to keep his eyes away from the thin shiny fabric encasing the blonde's ass. "Alright Near, cut to the fucking chase already. What are we here for?" 

Near cleared his throat, yanking the motorized toy away from his rival before he spoke. Their hands briefly touched, Matt leaning forward to prepare for a catastrophe. Near only ducked his head, going back to tinkering with the tiny parts. "Mello knows exactly why he is here, though I said nothing about Matt coming along."

The blond backed away, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. He swayed his hips, looking over his shoulder as he made his way to the hacker. Near looked up through his fringe, rolling his eyes when the blond sat in his boyfriend's lap. "What's the matter, Near? You aren't homophobic are you?" Matt took a fistful of soft yellow hair, roughly pulling the older boy's head to one side, stretching his graceful neck out to reveal a few purplish marks, one of which he latched onto with lips and tongue. Mello threw his lean legs over the armrest, wrapping an arm around Matt's shoulders, deepening the kiss until they were both moaning into each other's mouth. 

"It's fucking mine and Mello may not have it." This got the older boy's attention, gently pushing the hacker away and standing. The redhead grabbed for the straps of the bondage pants, missing by fractions of an inch as Mello strided back towards the albino. 

"Aww, poor Near. Afraid I'll beat you to the finish line, just like with Kira? You've made a mockery of our mentor's name, the way you work. You couldn't beat me with your own, you sure as hell can't ride his coat tails to victory." 

After the Kira case, all three of the successors somehow barely surviving, the two M's had began making a name for themselves. They've solved more cases individually than the lazy albino had, alerting him with coded messages in newspapers and on television, taunting him. Matt had recently broken the security of Near's headquarters and had been leaving less subtle messages there as well. "It is not my fault that you choose to lower yourselves to working on such simple cases. However, it seems that Mello may have stumbled upon something that is just too big for him. The case is mine, I will not have him bumbling it like he did with Yagami."

"Fuck you Nate." The albino's mouth fell open, staring in shock at the use of his true name. He looked from his rivals to his team, then slowly stood. At five inches shorter than Mello he had to crane his neck to meet the blonde's eyes, but was every bit as confident as if he was twice the older boy's size. 

"You all, get out. Now. I no longer require your assistance." A few murmurs ran through the three agents, questioning whether or not it was safe to disobey orders. "I said get out!" The agents slowly made their way to the doors, though each one had a hand at their guns. "Mihael has not gained the right to use my name." 

Mello shrugged, smirking as he knelt to meet the albino's eyes. "Mail and I will call you whatever we please. What's wrong Nate, you worried that I found another Death Note, that I'm here to take out the competition?" Near's face remained blank, though his pale hands balled into fists. "Aww, how cute! You are afraid of me. Well, don't worry. I don't need any help dethroning the mighty Near. I've already proved that."

That is what we are going to find out." Near reached into the pocket of his pajama shirt, grabbing the blonde's hand and pressing a set of keys into it. "I am evening the playing field, as the honorable thing to do. Mello and..." Near sighed. "Matt as well, if he must, will have an entire floor of my building to use at their discretion. They will have access to any and all equipment within, though my files are not to be part of the deal." In his chair, Matt snorted in amusement. "Not because I do not think Matt could not hack them, of course I have faith in his mastery of that skill set at least. I am well aware that I have been spied on. It does not bother me. However, if I find out that my privacy has been invaded then the deal is off and I will have you both arrested for conspiracy against myself, and this country. The case, as you may know, has gone to a federal level. Anyone interfering with my work will be seen as a traitorous move against not only "L" but the entire United States of America." 

"Pwned. Near is slipping, eh Mells? Read between the lines, love, he needs our lowly help. Who's nipping at your heels, mate? The FBI, CIA, the bloody President? They shave off a few pennies of the reward yet? 'Cause Mello and I aren't having a go if the prize isn't worth the trouble." The redhead teased as he flicked ashes to the floor, looking to see if the albino was getting upset yet. The younger boy wrinkled his nose, then covered his nose and mouth as he sneezed. Matt laughed, causing their rival to flip the bird. "Oh, big man."

"Matt, baby?" The redhead turned his attention back to his lover. "Stuff it." The hacker giggled, then cast a suggestive glance at the pretty blond, licking his lips. In a moment of what he considered sheer brilliance, he adopted a gesture he'd seen from a pedestrian they'd whizzed by earlier, grabbing his crotch as he continued to laugh at the unintentional double entendre. The blond always got the last laugh, yet his immature younger lover couldn't help but try to irritate him when he took the older boy's words out of context.

"Later, love. I just hope Near has extra sheets. I hate sleeping in the wet spot." Mello went back to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist, taking a hand and sucking two of the younger boy's fingers into his mouth. "Oh, fuck. Shutting up now." Mello's hand went between the redhead's legs, causing him to throw back his head and moan loudly. 

The albino watched them taunt each other, the hacker fighting to gain control of the situation when his hand disappeared behind Mello's back. Near raised an eyebrow, not quite realizing what the redhead had done until the older boy bit his bottom lip, head falling back against Matt's shoulder. "Get your fingers out of my ass you pervert."

The youngest of the three sat back down, gathering his toys and placing them in a small suitcase. There would be time to finish later, he had work to do. It appeared that his rivals posed little to no threat, since they were obviously too distracted by lust for each other to think properly. "Mello wished to surpass L, yet I believe he would be highly disappointed to see the way the two of you behave."

"How dare you!" The blond slapped his lover away, lunging for the albino. Near dodged, but the older boy had anticipated the move, grabbing the smaller boy by the arm and then throwing his small body to the ground. He straddled the albino's waist, hands going for his rival's throat. If Matt had been just seconds slower, the blond might have noticed then, even though his mind was clouded with anger. The redhead pulled him up to his feet, making the taller boy face him and kissing him while gently rubbing the small of his back. Near took this time to straighten out his clothing, turning his back as he stood so that Mello wouldn't notice the reaction that his proximity had caused. 

"As for Matt's earlier question, the answer is no. I am not doing this out of desperation. I am doing this out of curiosity. There was no way to determine for certain who really was the winner in our last challenge. Mello and I both came out victorious. I am calling it a tie. Which is why you are both here. I want to settle the dispute once and for all. After this we can all go our separate ways for all I care. One challenge, one chance. The winner can take the L name if he so chooses. I have not kept it because I did not wish to make my own name. It is simply because the world would crumble if more than the handful that are already aware of the circumstances were to discover that L did not survive. I would gladly give it up if I truly believed that another was more deserving of maintaining it. We shall see when the time comes.�

With that, the albino disappeared. If the couple had taken a moment to watch him slowly shuffle away, they'd have noticed how shaky his legs were, might have even heard his unsteady breathing. However they were far too busy moaning into each other's mouths as their hands roamed, searching for weak points, anywhere to make the other lose the fight and beg first. It was just another game, though they both were winners. Near may have taken L's name, but Matt and Mello had their own, as well as more affection, respect and love than the little albino would ever find. 

********************************************

Mello could do the most amazing things with his mouth. Really, truly amazing. Currently he was taunting the redhead, breathing against the sensitive skin of the younger man's erection, then taking it all the way into his mouth and down his throat, blond hair tickling the redhead's hips. When he pulled back, there was just the barest hint of teeth, just the way Matt liked. He'd push himself back up to let his lover taste his own come combined with the hint of the chocolate he'd been nibbling at before this all started. 

They'd been kissing and fondling each other for long after the albino had left, stumbling towards the elevator that would take them to their room. They never got that far, falling in a heap of tangled limbs and discarded clothing. The blond had pushed Matt onto his back, the younger boy's head connecting with the hard floor, causing him to cry out in pain, then pleasure when the older boy tugged at the reddish brown hair between his legs. "Mmm, cherry chocolate." The blond had purred, kissing the line of fine hairs several shades darker than the ones on the hacker�s head, then burying his nose in the hollow of Matt's hip, kissing and licking at the base of his dick. 

"You know, love, it's a little strange how you've convinced yourself that my pubic hair is a tasty treat." Mello immediately stopped then, shrugging as he made to stand up. Matt grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. "Right. Sorry. Shutting up now. Carry on, please." 

"I don't have to, if you're really that opposed to it." Despite his words, Mello was already diving back down to take Matt's dick into his mouth again, relaxing his throat until his lips touched the base as one skilled little hand alternated between tugging the dark red hairs and palming his balls. 

"Don't know...how...you got so good at this, but..." Matt stopped mid-sentence when he turned to the blinking red light bouncing off his goggles. At first he thought nothing of it, yanking the things off by the strap and tossing them aside. His peripheral vision was still assaulted by the flashing, though he soon forgot about it when the older boy took his hand and pushed it towards the hacker's mouth. "Oh, sorry love. How ungentlemanly of me." Matt sucked on his fingers, propping himself up on one elbow. 

Mello brought his knees under him, his hips rising up enough so that the younger boy could reach his ass to push the fingers in as the blond continued to pleasure him with lips and tongue. Matt knew exactly how to pull a response out of his lover, how to make him come so hard he'd be screaming his name for days. Unfortunately, as he pressed against the bundle of nerves with his fingertips he felt teeth pressing more than scraping against him, stopping mid motion to let out a yelp of pain. He knew that his lover would find this hilarious, bucking his hips, one hand going to the back of the older boy�s head before had a chance to rise up and laugh at him.

The hacker moved his hips again, this time putting a little more force into the action, still holding Mello�s head down and slowing the pace of his fingers until the blond dug nails into his thigh. Matt hit the blonde's prostate again, feeling a shiver run through the blond, ending in the sharp little teeth scraping again. "You bite me and I'll stop." The older boy's hand relaxed, his head bobbing up and down faster until the redhead finally pulled him away with a fistful of hair. "Come sit in my lap, my precious little angel." Matt patted his thigh, laying back down and putting his arms behind his head. Mello crawled into his lap, grasping his dick as he guided it between his legs, blue eyes meeting green for a fraction of a second before completely impaling himself. 

"Ah! I keep forgetting...how fucking big...your cock is." Mello laid his palms flat on the younger boy's chest, taking a moment to adjust before moving. He took it slowly, biting his lip to keep from crying out when it felt like Matt's dick might split him in half. The redhead smoothed his hands over the older boy's thighs.

"Come on, you can take it." Mello shook his head, panting, biting his lip harder. As his movements increased in pace, the hacker gripped his waist and pushed up, laughing when the blonde's hands slipped from their place on his chest. He lost balance, impaling himself on Matt's dick, crying out. "You act like this is your first time." 

"Might as well be. I'll never get used to it...unh. Oww, Matt! You fucker!" The hacker ignored his lover's protests and sat up, groaning as he lifted the blond off, turning him around, then dropping him back down on his dick. In this position, he could get to a spot that drove the older boy crazy, nipping at the base of his neck as he wrapped his arms around Mello's waist, pulling him back against his chest. 

"Where do you think you're going?" The blond had pushed himself up with hands on Matt's thighs, though the redhead just held on tighter. Suddenly, he shoved the blond forward Mello crying out as the hacker�s dick was forcibly removed from his ass but he didn�t have time to protest before the younger boy had gotten up on his knees and was fucking him again. The redhead grabbed Mello's arms, pulling them back until his upper body was off the floor as he thrust into him harder, biting down on the back of his neck. Mello squirmed, trying to pull away, get some of the pressure off his aching shoulders and Matt laughed. "Don't know why you even bother, you fucking love it and you know it." Then, the younger boy suddenly let go, and Mello fell face first, unable to stop himself from hitting the floor hard. It knocked the wind out of him and before he could push himself back up, the redhead took both of his wrists in one hand, twisting the blonde�s arms behind his back, his other making it's way to the older boy's mouth. "Here, shut up and suck on these baby." 

"Bastard. Mother fu-" Mello's tirade was silenced when Matt shoved his fingers into his mouth, the blond biting down enough to make the redhead hiss in pain, shake his hand out. 

�Fucking bitch,� he muttered and slapped the blonde�s ass, then grabbed his hip for leverage as he continued to fuck him until he found the spot that made Mello's mouth fall open, made him push back. �Slag�� Mello giggled at the insult, then so did Matt. It was all in good fun, they never took any of it seriously. They hadn�t made it a �lifestyle�, they didn�t take it seriously, and it didn�t leave the bedroom. In fact, Matt was at his master�s beck and call the moment they caught their breath. It was just that they both liked it rough, and Mello had a thing for being dominated. He�d never admit the reason but Matt had figured it out. 

He knew that Mello desperately wanted someone else to take control from him once in a while so he could just fucking relax; and the best place to do that was the bedroom, with Matt, someone he could trust not to fuck up. He trusted his lover with his body more than he trusted him with his bike. The redhead had admittedly been kind of freaked out at first, wondering if someone had traumatized his lover in the past, demanding answers, but once he was sure Mello was really into it, he decided he liked it just as much as the blond. Even when he was hitting him and calling him names and fucking him so hard he wouldn�t be able to sit for a week, Mello knew he loved him, knew he�d stop if asked. They had a safe word and the few times he�d pushed the blond past his breaking point far enough to make him use it, it was over. Besides, they still went vanilla a lot of the time but no matter what, it was always so intense. 

Mello knew that he was close, that Matt might be closer still. His knees hurt, his thighs trembled with the effort to hold his weight, even with the redhead's help. The blond turned his head so that his face wouldn't be crushed against the floor as his lover's pace increased. That was when he saw it, the blinking red light above the rows of surveillance screens. 

Matt turned to see what his lover was looking at, wanting to kick himself when he finally put two and two together. �Skilled my ass�, he thought. So he had been a little distracted when he first noticed, so he just hadn't thought that their rival was capable of something this...perverted. Maybe Near was just recording, it was after all his headquarters. Still, after thinking about it, it wouldn't be a surprise at all if Near considered using this against them in some way. 

But hadn't he been staring at Mello? Hadn't he been fidgeting nervously every time the blond got too close? It wouldn't be that he was frightened of Mello, Matt didn't think the albino was actually scared of anything � it was obvious he couldn�t feel anything else so why should fear be any different? He also didn't think Near had the least bit of interest in sex, but Mello was just pretty enough to change anyone's mind. 

"Looks like we have an audience angel." The redhead released Mello�s arms, let him push himself up on his elbows, forehead still resting on the floor. Matt reached around the older boy's body, pinching a nipple, making him moan and his eyes flutter shut. "Hey Near, you like what you see? He's all fucking mine. Hear that?" Matt thrust in as deep as he could, sliding hands over the blonde's sweaty skin, biting his shoulder while he pinched the nipple twice as hard, twisted. "That's all for me. No reason why you can't come sit in the front row however, right baby? Wanna give the little bastard a show he'll never forget?"

Mello was past the point of being able to have coherent thoughts, only nodding as he squirmed under the younger man. During sex, he completely gave himself over to his lover, trusted him to keep them safe and make him feel good. He didn�t have to think for once, didn�t have to make plans. Of course, if he'd been in his right mind, he might have killed the albino for this, but Matt felt so good inside him, fit so perfectly, that he just couldn't make himself care. 

***********************************************

Near had never moved so quickly, the hacker noticed as he walked into the room. His pajama top was buttoned crookedly, half tucked into the bottoms as if he'd just pulled them back on. "Anyone want to take a guess at what Near was doing in the observation room?" he teased. The albino stopped halfway to the couple, glaring at Matt. The redhead had his lover curled in his lap, both naked and sweaty and looking...confusing had to be the word, Near thought as his hands went instinctively in front of himself to hide the reaction. 

"Mello and Matt have defiled my headquarters." The albino whispered, sitting down, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Matt pushed the blond out of his lap, patting his ass as he helped the older boy stand on slightly shaky legs. They were both still painfully aroused, though the redhead suspected that his excitement might have more to do with the prospective torture he could punish their rival with for lusting after his boyfriend. 

"Mello, how about you go give Near a kiss, eh love?" The blond narrowed his eyes, until he saw the blush creeping up Near's neck and cheeks, saw how he squirmed uncomfortably. His gray eyes widened as the blond stalked towards him. Near kept scooting backwards for every step that Mello took, until he felt his back hit the wall behind him. 

The blond held out a hand, rolling his eyes when Near made no move to take it. "He doesn't want to, Matt." The albino breathed a sigh of relief, then yelped when the older boy pulled him to his feet. The younger boy had to stand on tiptoe as the blonde's hands tangled in the pajama top, pulling him closer until their noses almost touched. Mello's lips just barely grazed over Near's, the albino moving closer, pressing his lips more firmly to Mello's own, but the blond turned his head before the younger boy could deepen the kiss. "You've never done this before, have you?" 

Near tried once more to kiss the older boy, hand grazing a scarred cheek then falling away when blue eyes widened in amusement. Mello giggled, teasing the albino by kissing the corner of his lips, then his cheek, down to his neck before biting hard. The albino squeaked, then moaned when the blond licked the spot. "Mello..." The blond released him, Near almost falling over when the blond pressed a hand against his chest and pushed. 

"Come here, baby." Matt held out his arms, trapping Mello in a hug. Then his hands drifted down to cup the older boy's ass. "You wanna watch, Near? I promise you it'll be worth your precious time." Mello hooked a leg around the redhead's waist, looking over his shoulder to gauge the albino's reaction. "Near doesn't look very happy with us. What's the matter, little sheep?" 

"I admit that I am...jealous of Matt. I would like very much to...have sex with Mello." The redhead laughed, taking the blonde's other leg and wrapping it around his waist, dropping into a chair. The blond turned in time to see that Near had not taken being mocked well, his lip curling into a snarl as he dove for the pile of their clothes. He retrieved the older boy's gun, making his way to the couple and pointing the barrel at Matt's head. "I will not be ridiculed!"

The hacker held up both hands in mock surrender, not bothering to stifle his laughter as the gun pressed against his temple. "Alright then. I'll give you the go ahead if Mello agrees. But there will be conditions. First of all, you sure as hell aren't fucking my angel in here, you're going to take us to a nice squishy bed and do it right. Second, if you hurt him, I'll fucking kill you with my bare hands�And don�t fucking look at me like that. I know what you saw but that�s different. I know what I�m doing, what�s safe and what�s not. Now hand that over before you hurt yourself, you look fucking ridiculous. That's a big boy toy, you better just stick to playing with your rubber duckies until you grow a few more inches."

*********************************************

Near led them to the room that had been prepared for the couple, nervously twisting a hand in his white curls as the older boys fell onto the bed. They kissed and groped while he watched, both exaggerating their reactions and making sure that the albino had a clear view. Then Matt leapt out of bed, brushing past the youngest of the three. "You're coming with me Near. Got to get some necessities out of my car and I'm sure as hell not leaving you alone with him." The hacker was already pulling on his jeans when Near shuffled towards the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and tossing it onto the bed. "Nice to see you really care about all of your guests needs. There are cameras in here too, right?"

The albino nodded, shifting uncomfortably. He expected the redhead to hit him or throw him out, but Matt just laughed until he gasped for breath. Then he pushed the albino towards the bed, taking a seat in a chair by the door. "What-"

"Shut the hell up and enjoy it, but don't forget the rules." Matt gestured towards the blond, smirking when he saw how impatient his lover was getting. Mello hated to be denied anything and he hadn't come yet. "Oh! I forgot to mention. You had better put some effort into it, he's difficult. Trust me. Kind of what I like to call a �dominate submissive�. I'll be surprised if you get so much as a peep out of him, let alone make him come." Mello didn�t want to wait, had already been slowing stroking his erection as he sucked on the fingers of the other hand. Matt knew he wouldn�t come, probably couldn�t anymore without his permission when he was in his submissive role but Near didn�t know that. "Patience love. You're not going to have to do a thing. Am I right Near?" Matt's voice dropped to a low growl, a threat that implied if the albino didn't do exactly what was expected of him that there would be hell to pay. Near was genuinely surprised; at Wammy�s House, no one but Mello had heard him speak more than a few words at a time, a full sentence at best.

"Baby, I want you to fuck me." The blond whined, licking his lips as he glanced at the redhead's dick. The first few times he'd actually been scared to death, had thought the hacker was more cursed than gifted, but Matt had taken it slow, had been so gentle� "His cock looks almost too big, doesn't it Near? But it fits inside me just right, it feels so good." 

"Shh, baby, you'll ruin the surprise." Matt placed a finger against his lips, then gestured towards the albino as his back was turned. The blond raised an eyebrow, mind too clouded over with desire to understand what his boyfriend was suggesting. "Don't worry, I promise you'll like it." Mello smiled, blowing the hacker a kiss. Then he pat the bed next to him. "I don't bite." 

"Bullshit." Near held a hand against his neck, wincing at the bruise that had already formed from where the older boy had marked him. But he moved closer, taking another nervous glance at Matt before settling between Mello's legs. 

"Hang on, sparky, I can already sense impending disaster." Matt had lit a cigarette, preparing to sit back and watch the show. It was going to be hilarious when Near fucked up, because Mello would beat him to a pulp. The hacker had the scars to prove this from when he�d been learning exactly what Mello liked and what he didn�t. He paced along the side of the bed, Mello reaching out to brush a hand against his thigh when he got close enough. "Ok, sweetheart, roll over." 

Mello listened without a moment's hesitation, his mind still in submission mode, and laid flat on his stomach, arms above his head. Matt took the cigarette out of his mouth long enough to bend down and kiss the small of his lover's back, the blond shivering in anticipation. This subtle hint was all that Mello needed to bring his knees up under him, spread his legs just a little. "Matt...now."

The hacker kissed his lover's shoulder, then took a couple of steps back, puffing on his cigarette for a moment before turning to the albino. "Listen to me very carefully, midget. This is my favorite thing to do, and you're lucky to even have the chance to watch, let alone try it yourself." Matt took the albino's hands, placing them on either cheek of the blonde's ass, watching how the pale digits shook, how wide Near's gray eyes got when he continued to explain. "Mello's ass tastes so fucking good." Near still looked lost, staring from his lap, to the blond that was squirming under his touch, back to the redhead. "I thought you were number one, mate, what's the matter, still don't get it? You-"

"I understand the mechanics of it, thank you. Matt never talked this much at Wammy's." As annoyed as the albino had become, he couldn't help but run his hands over the blond, fascinated by the texture of his skin, how even the scar felt lovely under his fingertips. 

"Yeah, well, we're currently discussing my favorite subject. Quit stalling, or have you changed your mind?" The redhead knew how embarrassing this must be, how he was definitely giving the albino a bit of performance anxiety by hovering and instructing his every move. He wondered how long the younger boy would last before rushing out. Near glared, and the hacker took pity on him and backed off a bit more, placing his seat so that he could watch, but remaining far enough away to give at least the illusion of privacy. 

Near was breathing hard, though it was impossible to tell whether it was from arousal or nerves. He kissed the blonde's back, steadying himself with one hand when he drew the attention further down, trailing his tongue over the ridges of the older boy�s spine. The basic knowledge was there, but with every small movement that Mello made under him he began to wonder if he was doing something wrong. Though when he finally pushed his tongue in the older boy's ass, he felt a surge of pride from the muffled noises that escaped from the blonde's mouth. Matt had been right, Mello did taste good, and Near felt the blood rushing between his legs, his arousal becoming somewhat painful. 

The youngest of the three sat back, a satisfied smile plastered on his face when Mello whimpered at the loss. Near had gotten his shirt off, was working at the bottoms when Matt stormed back over to the bed. "What-"

The hacker slapped the younger boy. "If you so much as think about doing what it looked like you were about to, I'll make good on my threat."

"Matt did the same. I do not understand how it is different." The redhead hit him again, harder this time, making the smaller boy fall off the bed.

"Of course you don't, you selfish little twat. Mello is my boyfriend and I love him." If Near was going to be allowed to touch his precious angel, he was going to be looking him in the eyes when he did, there was no room for debate. "We've worked very hard at building up a foundation of trust and respect, something I doubt you could understand. I've also had years of practice now, at knowing what feels good and when to stop. I know what he likes, and he knows when to tell me I�ve gone too far. Without what we have together, it�s downright fucking degrading and if you think you�re going to fuck my baby like some common whore, you�ve got another thing coming to you."

Matt climbed into the bed, pulling the blond close and kissing him, running his hands through his hair, rubbing his shoulders. It was all meant to be comforting, to let Mello know that he was safe here, that his lover wasn't about to let anything bad happen on his watch. That was his job, to take charge and still give his lover a sense of security. This was the first time they�d ever let someone else into their bed, and they�d never talked about it, would probably never do it again. But the blond only nuzzled his neck, purring into his ear, sucking on the lobe as a hand slid between them to wrap around the redhead's dick. "Baby, please?" 

The hacker shook his head, tilting the blonde's chin up to meet his eyes. They were hazy, unfocused as Mello moved to suck on the younger boy's neck, stubbornly jerking him off even when the redhead tried to gently remove his hand. "Now, darling, don't do that. You'll ruin the surprise." Mello continued, scratching down the redhead's back with the other hand, again perfectly mimicking the sound of a contented kitty cat. "Hey now, watch those claws. Ouch. Fangs too, angel." Matt laughed when Mello finally stilled, batting his pretty eyelashes like that might convince the younger man to finish what he'd started. "Well Near, I've got him purring now. Your head's all messed up isn't it baby? I�ve left you too long again, haven�t I?" Mello just cocked his head to the side, blinking in confusion. 

"Matt...please?" The blond straddled his boyfriend's hips, rubbing his ass against his erection, throwing his head back and moaning in encouragement. The hacker kissed along the older boy's throat, and Mello ground harder against him, again digging nails in when Matt bit down and left an imprint of his teeth behind. 

"You're so pretty baby." Near stood next to the bed, and despite how much he hated Matt at that moment the two of them together had him so turned on that he began to jerk himself off, not embarrassed anymore even when the hacker snorted in amusement. "Don't do it, Near. The longer he's like this the more pissed off he's going to get if you don't do it right. He's all sweet and cute now, but if you don't make him come soon there will be hell to pay. That doesn't mean you can just shove it in, either. Trust me, he still isn't ready. His ass is so fucking tight, no matter how many times I fuck him it still almost hurts. Not that I think you'll last long enough to get to that point."

Mello whimpered when the redhead gently lifted him out of his lap, reached for the younger man when he moved off the bed. The albino took his place, and the blond swatted at him, making a sound very much like a hiss. "No...not you. Only Matt knows how to do it right." Matt tried not to laugh. His poor baby�he was so far gone, he probably didn�t even know it was Near in bed with him. Oh boy was Mello gonna kick his ass for this later�

"Later beautiful, I promise, you know I always take care of you." Near tried to kiss the blond as he'd seen Matt do, attending to all the spots that were already mapped out for him with little red and purple marks. Still the blond stared at his lover, until Near sucked a nipple into his mouth, teeth just barely scraping it. Mello moaned, grabbed the back of the albino's neck and held him against his chest. "There sweetheart. I'm showing him just what to do. No worries. If he can't handle you I'll finish the job." 

The albino reached for the bottle of lube beside them, pushing the blond onto his back. He coated his fingers, at first just pressing one in to the first knuckle, watching the older boy's eyes squeeze shut, his hands clawing at the sheets. Near pressed the digit in farther, understanding what Matt had meant when he felt the muscles resist the intrusion. He pulled it partly back out, but Mello whined and reached for his wrist. "Please..." There was less resistance as the slick digit slid in and out, a second soon added. Suddenly Mello was bucking his hips, panting, then growling when Near moved them away. The albino tried to elicit this response again, but the blonde's eyes flew open and he glared at each of the men in turn. 

"You got it once, congratulations. However, if you keep missing he's going to fucking kill you. Learn to pay more attention, genius." Near had lost what little confidence he had, trying and failing several more times until finally he found it, keeping the digits pressed there until Mello was begging him to fuck him. But Near had learned his lesson, didn't want to get slapped around anymore tonight, adding another finger and increasing the pace. Matt watched for the signals, saw his lover's toes curling as Near's pale fingers found his spot again and again. "I think he's ready now. Aren't you baby?"

The blond gasped, nodding. "Oh god yes. Please." Near hurriedly coated his ignored erection with the lubricant, trying to remember to breathe normally as he thought of what was about to happen. So much could go wrong, though he wondered why this worried him at all. He was a genius, he could figure it out. The albino positioned himself between the older boy's legs, casting one more nervous glance into his rival's hazy eyes before pushing in. Mello's body resisted, and the blond made a small pained noise. Near cast his head down as he heard the redhead come closer, though he did nothing but stare as the younger boy waited for permission or rejection. 

"Baby, are you alright?" Mello nodded, though it wasn't clear if he really understood the question. He seemed detached from his body, eyes still shut tight and mouth slightly parted, like he was sleeping. "Mello, love, pay attention. Sweetheart, if he�s hurting you, you have to tell me and I�ll make it stop."

"Just...fucking...move." Near wanted to tell them both that he was sure he couldn't, but tried anyway, just a little further. Matt had been right, it was so warm, so tight, the albino felt himself losing the fight against coming too soon. He kept very still, even as Mello whined for him to continue. Then the blonde's hips rose up, his arms wrapping around the albino and pulling him closer. Then Near pulled back, and slowly forward, finding a rhythm that got more difficult to keep with every thrust. 

"Remember Near, don't come until he does." Matt smirked, disappearing behind them again, the albino almost forgetting he was even in the room until he felt a hard slap on his ass. The redhead sat behind him, slapping him again, making him jerk forward. The reaction caused Mello to moan louder, and Matt did it once more before stopping again to watch. 

The hacker had wanted to knock the little bastard down a peg for quite some time now. No one but Near could make his lover feel so insecure, reopen the wounds Matt had worked so hard to close. He would have to thank the younger boy actually, since he would have never had the chance if Near hadn't arranged this little meeting. 

"What the fuck- ah!" Near fell on top of the blond, having been trying to move away from the odd pain of something foreign shoved inside of him. He heard Matt laugh as he crooked the finger at just the right angle, hitting Near's prostate on the first try. "Unh...what was...oww!"

"Matt? What the hell?" His pleasure interrupted, some of the fog lifted from Mello's brain long enough for him to look over Near's shoulder, see Matt hovering behind the smaller boy. 

"Heh. He loves it, Mels." To prove the point, Matt added another finger, both digits pressing into the spot again. Near's hips jerked, impaling Mello. "Is it alright, love? May I?" 

"Uh huh." The blond could care less, he'd been so close and he'd likely beat them both later but right now he just wanted to come. "Near, move or get the fuck out of me."

Matt watched his lover's eyes for a moment, even though he'd been given permission he wasn't sure that he should continue. It was one thing for Mello to be allowing Near to touch him, it was his body. But even though the redhead was currently in 'control' of the situation, he belonged to Mello and he knew it. He wasn't going to do anything until he was sure that the blond was comfortable with it. 

Mello smiled over the albino's shoulder, pulling the younger boy closer as he watched the hacker. He could practically see the wheels turning, and he knew the reasons without having to be told. Matt treated him like a god, gave in to every little whim, worshipped him and loved him mind body and soul. It was how he could let go with the hacker, how he could give up the control for a few moments peace of mind. They both knew who was in control in the end, even when the hacker's words and actions might make it hard to tell for an outsider. 

"Mello is hurting me." Near whined when he still hadn't moved and the older boy dug his nails into the albino's back, tearing open white skin and leaving red tracks halfway down his back. "Oh god." The albino's eyes widened, Mello smirking when he consciously tightened the muscles around Near's dick. The younger boy moved then, thrusting in as deep as he could, gritting his teeth to keep from making too much noise. It was embarrassing to be so totally at Mello's mercy, but it felt so good. Still he wondered how it was that he could be on top and feel like the blond was calling the shots. 

He'd known for a long time that Matt and Mello were in a relationship, though he had assumed that Matt played the submissive role, until that time at Wammy's when he'd found them in a closet, having been sent to look for Matt when he hadn't shown up to a lecture. Still he had assumed it a fluke, until he just couldn't stand it anymore, asking the less threatening of the two flat out. They had always been taught that when investigating and pieces clues didn't work, sometimes a direct question would shock out an honest answer. It must have been then that it started, the nagging, frightening thought that as much as he hated Mello, he wanted him. Not for a relationship, not even for a friendship, but just once he would like to have him naked underneath him. Now here he was, and it felt so good, even knowing that his lover might shoot him for the slightest mistake. 

Matt and Near had never gotten along, not only because Mello was the hacker's best friend and wouldn't like it if they did, but because Near had a way of torturing the insecure blond with just a few words. He would calmly state that Mello was lesser, that he would never come close to even matching the albino in any field, that he ought to just give up. It may have been a tactic to defeat his rival, which suggested that not only he believed Mello was capable of becoming a threat, but that he already was. Even explaining this in detail, giving plenty of evidence, Mello still let the words eat away at him. He nearly killed himself studying, turning into an insomniac. They both almost died when the blond set out to capture Kira before his rival. Of course though, even if the albino hadn't initiated psychological warfare on Matt's boyfriend, the hacker just had never been able to tolerate more than a few minutes in the room with him. 

However that was not to say that he wasn't enjoying himself right now, surprising as it was. Matt waited until Near had managed to create a steady rhythm trying to accommodate Mello's complaints by moving faster, shifting his hips for a better angle. Again the redhead shocked the younger boy still when he stuck two fingers in the albino's ass, not waiting for him to get used to the sensation before moving. He hadn't even hit Near's prostate and the boy moaned loudly, his skin flushing a deeper shade of pink, lending to the illusion that the porcelain skin really was transparent. "Near how many times do I have to tell you that you have to concentrate on Mello? You used to be so good at multi-tasking. Is it too much for you?" The hacker asked, grinning and winking at Mello as he added another finger. 

"Yes..." Near whispered through gritted teeth, though he did begin to move again, even when Matt began to fuck him faster with his fingers. "Bastard. Get. Them. Out. Of. Me." The albino gasped when his request was met, regretting the loss over the embarrassment at having been penetrated by the cocky redhead. Near raised an eyebrow at Mello, who'd slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle. "I do not see...what's so funny..." The albino angled his hips in an effort to hit the spot that had shut Mello up the last time, the older boy's hand flying away from his mouth to grip the headboard, knuckles going white as he panted, then shrieked when Near thrust at the spot again harder. 

"You, unh...will. I didn't tell you to stop, Nate." Near was so lost in concentrating on hitting the blonde's spot with every jerk of his hips that he wouldn't have noticed Mello smirking over his shoulder, finally seeing what the surprise Matt had promised was, though he'd had guessed at it before now. The hacker was biting his lip to keep from calling attention to himself when a very cave man like grunt escaped his throat as he spread a generous amount of lube on his dick. He'd almost come right there when he saw Mello stare in appreciation. The blond complimented him enough on the size of Matt's cock that the younger man often jokingly warned that it was going to get bigger if he didn't stop. Mello would wrap his hand around it, stare into his eyes and tell him that it was impossible, that if it did it might tear him in half. 

The redhead gripped Near's hip with a slippery hand, rubbed his dick between the cheeks of Near's ass. "What the fuck?" Matt laughed, slapped the back of Near's thigh, rubbed against him again. "Mail, don't you fucking dare."

"Is that a challenge, little sheep?" Matt slapped the albino's ass, hard enough to leave the print of his hand behind. Near moaned, making the older boys both laugh again. The hacker did it twice more, the younger boy getting louder and louder each time. "I'll take that as a yes, then." Matt pushed in, meeting with expected resistance. Near moved forward, the weight of the larger man's body impossible to hold when he thrust in against the tightening muscles, the entire length shoved inside the albino. "Oh, fuck, that's tight. I gotta hand it to you, Nate, you've got a lovely ass. You, ok, mate?"

"Oww. No..." Near lied, then whined when the redhead pulled almost all the way back out, back in again slower. "Unh...oh...stop." Mello could see the albino's eyes widen when Matt angled his hips, squeezing one of the albino's own to keep him still when he hit the prostate. 

"Now, there's no need to lie, mate. We're all friends here." The redhead's pace increased, until he felt Near getting tighter around him, inner muscles spasming with the impending orgasm. "Oh, I forgot to mention. You're not to come in him. You so much as think about it and I'll shoot you. See I know you planned this from the beginning, and if you were a smart little sheep, you might have thought to supply condoms. But since you did not..." The redhead thrust against the albino's spot repeatedly for a moment, fingernails digging into his ass, the younger boy letting out a few breathy moans and one long muffled scream. "There is no way you're finishing off in him." 

Mello squirmed and chewed his fingertips to keep from groaning every time Matt's movements pushed Near's hips into his own. Finally the blond reached down and began jerking himself off. Near swallowed hard, somehow even more turned on by this than the twin sensations of his dick in Mello's ass and Matt fucking him from behind. "I...I'm going to-"

The redhead stopped, though Mello didn't. "You're not doing it right, Near. Fine, spoil my fun." The hacker pulled out, teasingly slow, and Near ignored his warning as he moved into the blond again. "You're so desperate to come, eh?" Matt grabbed the albino's hips, pulling him out and off his lover. "My game, my rules. Come sit on my cock, then Near."

"Fuck you!" The albino moved to stand, but the hacker's hand wrapped around his dick and vigorously stroked it until Near fell to his knees next to Mello. The blond watched as his lover left the bed, distracting Near by replacing the redhead's hand with his own until Matt returned quickly with a gun and placed it against the albino's temple. 

"I'll make this easy for you. I know you wanna ride me, but your pride won't let you. So let's pretend, hmm? You had no choice. That makes it so much easier." The gun wasn't loaded, it was easy for all three of them to see. But Matt was already pulling the albino into his lap, dropping the gun when the younger boy held Matt's dick with his hand, hovering over it while mentally preparing himself for what was to come. He wasn't allowed much time, just as he'd let the last of his reservations go and guided the tip of it inside, Matt took hold of his hips and yanked them down until it was all the way in. "See, wasn't so bad, was it?"

"N-no...ah...not so...fast." The albino whimpered, even as took control of the ride, thighs straining where they laid on either side of the older boy's waist. Soon he was moving fast enough that even Matt tried to slow the pace, but Near fought him, teeth clamping down on the fingers that had been shoved in his mouth when his mouth had fallen open in a scream of the hacker's name. The redhead grabbed a fistful of curls to turn Near's head towards the blond who watched in fascination. "He's kind of cute when's he's like this, isn't he?" Mello smiled, stretching out with his legs spread so that Matt could watch him as he simultaneously jerked himself off and plunged his fingers into his ass. "Fuck, Mello, don't do that. I told you he'd be taking care of you. Better save your breath, Near, you aren't done with him yet."

Near finished within moments, and though it had felt nice for the redhead too, he had been trained well and really couldn't come with anyone else. It might have worked just to watch the blond pleasuring himself on the bed, but at the last second Near had grabbed the hacker with hands on either side of his face and kissed him. The two older boys stared at him in shock, as he slowly got out of Matt's lap, still shaking and breathing hard. 

Then the albino kissed Mello, knocking their teeth together when the blond opened his mouth and allowed the younger boy's tongue to slip inside. Near was desperate, pawing at him as they kissed. The orgasm had hit him so hard he couldn't think straight, didn't even care anymore that Matt was watching when he pulled back, making his way down the blonde's body and taking his erection into his mouth. Mello jerked up in response, grabbing a fistful of the white curls at the base his rival's neck, twisting and tugging. 

Mello came with a small sigh; a noise that Matt often said was as cute as it was sexy. The redhead had watched, not even having to touch himself again when he saw those angelic features relax completely. The blond looked as if he was about to fall asleep, curling onto his side as soon as the albino got up. 

Matt laid beside the blond, pulling the covers over both of them. Without another word Near was getting dressed, looking on in part satisfaction and part jealously as he struggled with his buttons. Just before he left the hacker heard what sounded like a thank you, but he was too busy listening to the sounds of his lover slowly catching his breath. 

As soon as the door closed, the redhead nudged the older boy's chin up with his nose, breathing in the scent of his skin and stealing a kiss. The only sign that Mello was awake at all was an arm falling over the hacker's waist as they cuddled closer. 

"Mello, are you alright?" Matt knew the blond better, knew he was only pretending to fall asleep. He was always so wide-awake after, like sex was the same as a sugar rush or strong cup of coffee. "Alright, now I'm resorting to drastic measures. Hope you're ready." Matt tickled the blonde's ribs until his eyes shot open and he struggled to get away. 

"Ok! All right! I'm up!" The redhead stole another kiss, this time getting his lover to respond enthusiastically. Mello rolled on top of him, pressed their noses together. "You are a sick fuck, by the way. Did you see his face?" 

Matt laughed. "Regretfully not the first time. Sort of in the wrong position for that, eh?" The redhead placed a hand on the older boy's lower back, gently kneading the muscles and then wrapping the arm around Mello's waist. "You alright? Was that all ok?" 

"Yeah, not that I expect to do it ever again." The hacker nodded in agreement. "You took advantage of me in a very weak moment. Just hope you know you'll be punished for that later." Matt's eyes lit up in excitement, Mello rolling his own before laying his head on the younger boy's chest. "Think he's still watching?" 

"Of course he is, the little pervert." They kissed, turning on their sides to cuddle up again, blankets flung away. Their arms and legs tangled together as they rolled around the bed, giggling and fighting to dominate the kiss. "You're so fucking cute. And all mine." 

Mello grabbed the younger boy's throat, squeezing just hard enough that he gasped for breath before letting go. "I don't think so. Remember, no matter what either of us say or do; it's me that makes the decisions. It's me that keeps you around. I could get rid of you any time I want." The serene smile on the blonde's face betrayed the threat, as did the mark he made on the younger boy's collarbone. "Though seeing as how I've pretty much ruined you for anyone else I suppose I ought to keep you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Matt patted his lover on the ass, receiving a glare for the action. "So, your ass sore then?"

"Yes. Thank you." 

"I guess we better just cuddle for a while, hmm?" Mello kissed the tip of Matt's nose, then settled back to his favorite spot, ear over a steady heartbeat. "There's my kitten."

Mello purred, licking at the sweat soaked skin, adoring the taste and scent of his lover that was purely Matt's. Later they would get dressed and try for a head start on the new case, because neither of them would be sleeping any time soon. Right then, however, they couldn't have been moved for anything.


End file.
